


Morning Mochas

by daringlybelieving



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/pseuds/daringlybelieving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Celine on tumblr prompted me with 'Jack/Sam where Jack is a barista at a coffee shop', and this itty-bit happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Mochas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocket__launch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket__launch/gifts).



> Celine on tumblr prompted me with 'Jack/Sam where Jack is a barista at a coffee shop', and this itty-bit happened.

Sam waited patiently in line at her favourite coffee shop. She came to this particular shop everyday on her way to work, although she couldn’t say to anyone that it was for the coffee, because in all honesty, the coffee was something she’d rather use to oil the engine of her Indian than drink (a fact she’d discovered after her first visit).

No, Sam came for the customer service. She peered over the head of the man in front of her and smiled when she saw that her favourite barista was working this morning.

When she finally made it to the front of the line, Jack gave her a lopsided grin and placed an already full to-go cup in front of her, “One non-fat mocha, because you like the taste better, with whip.”

Sam blinked in surprise and smiled at him, “You remembered,” she laid the money on the counter, took a quick sip of her drink and sighed in satisfaction, “thank you, Jack.”

Jack nodded and watched as she turned and left his coffee shop again, not hearing the whispered “always”.


End file.
